SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants. One day at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob got home from Jellyfishing. Spongebob Squarepants: Finally, Back from Jellyfish fields. Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Equestria was great, Gary, If only you could see what it was like here. Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Gary, I'll take you someday. Then, SpongeBob's mirror glows. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasp) My mirror is glowing! And out through the mirror came Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Twilight, Hi, Spike, What's going on? Spike: We're going to Appleloosa. Twilight Sprkle: Wanna come, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure. Later at the train station, SpongeBob, Twilight gathered the rest of their friends. Spongebob Squarepants: Oh boy! Squidward Tentacles: Whatever Appleloosa is, It better not be too dusty. Sandy Cheeks: I sure can't wait for this here assignment. Applejack: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. K, Sheldon, I'd like y'all to meet my cousin, Orange Cream, She's from Manehattan. Orange Cream: Nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy. Name's Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. Plankton: Sheldon J. Plankton. Then, Discord appears. Discord: Hello there. SpongeBob SquarePants: Who're you? Discord: I'm Discord. Squidward Tentacles: Twilight, Would you mind explaining some details about him? Twilight Sparkle: Okay. He is the spirit of chaos and then Fluttershy reformed him. Just then, The train approaches. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Let's get on the train. Conductor: All aboard! The train whistles and takes off to Appleloosa. Later on the way, SpongeBob was so excited to visit Appleloosa. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I can't wait for Appleloosa. Pinkie Pie: I know, SpongeBob, It'll be great getting there and all, But are any of you girls expecting a package? Twilight Sparkle: No, Pinkie. Applejack: Not me, Sugar cube, Sorry. Fluttershy: Um...No, Pinkie. Rarity: No, Sorry, Darling. Orange Cream: It's not mine either. Rainbow Dash: Nope. Sunset Shimmer: Not me. Starlight Glimmer: Maybe the Package is for you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Nope, There's no address to it, Silly, Oh, Maybe we should open it. Then, Out of the Package. The CMC: Surprise! Applejack: Apple Bloom? Rarity: Sweetie Belle? Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo? Orange Cream: Orange Bloom? Babs Seed? What're you girls doing here along with Gbby? Discord: I invited them, Orange Cream. Babs Seed: He invited all six of us, Isn't that great? Gabby: Hi, My name's Gabby. Scootaloo: You guys must be SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. My name's Scootaloo and these are Apple Bloom's best Cousins from Manehattan, Babs Seed and Orange Cream's little sister, Orange Bloom. Apple Bloom: And they're also former members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, And Gabby's the very first Griffon to join us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Cu-What Crusaders? Sweetie Belle: The Cutie Mark Crusaders, SpongeBob. In the past, We've been searching for talents. Apple Bloom: But then we've been tryin' to help others discover their true talent from their Cutie Marks, We've realized what our true talent was. And that is how we got our Cutie Marks. Gabby: And I may not have a Cutie Mark, But I'm the only griffon the join. Orange Bloom: And even if Babs and I don't have the same as theirs, We'll always be Crusaders at heart. Babs Seed: Darn right, Orange Bloom. (to SpongeBob and friends) Lucky for us, We already had my our own Cutie Marks. (as they shows them to SpongeBob and his friends) A pair of scissors is mine, And a pealing orange is Orange Bloom's. But that doesn't mean we don't get to hang out with out best cousin anymore. Discord: I for one am also a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo: Finally you got the name right, Discord. Patrick Star: No kidding! Pinkie Pie: Look! There it is! Appleloosa! As SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends arrived at Appleloosa. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're here! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-haw! Plankton: I've never seen anything like it! Applejack: So, This here is Appleloosa, SpongeBob. Rarity: And look, There's one of Applejack's cousins, Braeburn. Braeburn: Howdy! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy! I'm Sandy Cheeks! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star. Mr. Krabs: Hello. I'm Mr. Krabs. And I like money. Squidward Tentacles: Name's Squidward Tentacles. Plankton: Plankton, Sheldon J. Plankton. Braeburn: It's a pleasure ta meet y'all, Welcome ta A-a-pplelooosa! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Braebrun. Pinkie Pie: It's great to see you again. Braeburn: Great to see you gals too and Cousin Orange Cream, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, How're y'all doin'? Orange Cream: Pretty good, Thank you, Braeburn. SpongeBob SquarePants: At least things won't get any worse. Then, the Flim Flam Brothers arrived. SpongeBob SquarePants: Who are these guys? Flim: Step right up and win more money! Flam: Winner plays, Loser stays. Applejack: Oh no, It's Flim and Flam. Patrick Star: How bad are these guys? Applejack: They've been causing trouble in Equestria, They even try to take over Sweet Apple Acres. Sandy Cheeks: No one messes with my friends. Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Plankton: I agree, Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: I better go put a stop to this right this minute. Patrick Star: Be careful, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! You two should know that gambling on everypony is wrong, All you did is making them loose money, Which is very selfish! Flim: Money? Selfish? Flam: And we suppose you like to show us, Cheese for Brain? SpongeBob SquarePants: (crying) Squidward Tentacles: I hope you two are happy! Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! Come back! Plankton: Hey! Wait for me! So, They chased after SpongeBob as he cried away from Appleloosa. Out in the Desert, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends got so executed from all the heat. Pinkie Pie: I'm so pooped out, I don't think I can take this heat! Patrick Star: Me either, Pinkie Pie. I'm tired out too. (panting, coughing and sputtering) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Guys! Look! Over There! Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: It looks like an Indian camp! Braeburn: I recognize this here camp, It's the home of the native buffaloes! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Maybe they can help us. So, They went towards the Indian Buffalo Camp. Later, They met up with the Buffalo Tribe. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow. Braeburn: Howdy there. Little Strongheart: Hello, Everypony. What brings you all the way here? Rainbow Dash: We had a problem. Sunset Shimmer: Flim and Flam are taking over Appleloosa. Twilight Sparkle: Is there anyway you could do to help us, Chief Thunderhooves? Fluttershy: Pretty please? Chief Thunderhooves: Perhaps there is a way to stop them. You, Young Sponge will know what's in your heart to do the impossible. Plankton: With my greatest invention, I can prevent Flim and Flam from cheating. Patrick Star: Or we can use a catapult and send them away. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gets an idea) Wait! My brain just hatched an idea! Twilight Sparkle: What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Just go with me on this. Here's the plan. So, SpongeBob explains his plan to his friends about how to save Appleloosa. Later at Appleloosa, Flim and Flam had gambled all the pony folk. Flim: Can you believe all the money we've gambled, Flam? Flam: No siree, Flim. We've just made a fortune of our own! What can possibly go wrong? SpongeBob SquarePants: This could! Flim: Well, Well, What do we have here? Flam: It's the cheese like sponge. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm here to challenge you both to a Gambling Stand Out, If I win, You give everypony their money back, If you win, Then you get to keep it. Flim: Us!? Flam: We don't think..... Discord: What's the matter, Flim and Flam? (turns into a chicken) Are you two chicken? Pinkie and Patrick bursted out laughing. Flim: No, We're not chickens! We except your challenge, Yellow Boy! Flam: May the best player win! SpongeBob SquarePants: It's on! Rarity: We better carry on with his plan. Rainbow Dash: Way ahead of ya, Rarity. (to Plankton) Ready, Plankton? Plankton: I'm all set, Rainbow Dash. Squidward Tentacles: I hope SpongeBob knows what he's doing. Gabby: Of course he does, Squidward. He's SpongeBob, He's a great planner. At the red dawn, Spongebob was waiting for Flim and Flam. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmm. Flim: This is gonna be quite a challenge. Flam: Let's settle this with Poker. Patrick Star: Good luck, SpongeBob! Sandy Cheeks: Go for it, Little Square Dude! Braeburn: Show them there what you're made of, Partner! Just as Flim and Flam check their cards, Plankton secretly replace SpongeBob's cards with a full house set, He winked at SpongeBob as he winked back. SpongeBob SquarePants: Read'em and Weep, Flim and Flam! (takes all the money) Flim: What?! Flam: How is this possible!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Next game. During every scam, Plankton made absolutely sure SpongeBob wins against Flim and Flam. Finally, SpongeBob won. SpongeBob SquarePants: I won fare and square, Flim and Flam. You got no money left. Time for you two to leave. (to Discord) Discord, Care to do the honors? Discord: With pleasure, SpongeBob. (snaps) Flim and Flam: (tied up) Braeburn: Those two should be thrown away by catapult. SpongeBob, Your turn to do the honors. SpongeBob SquarePants: You got it, Braeburn. Braeburn: Fire away. Sheriff Silverstar: Send them there back to where they belong! SpongeBob SquarePants: So long, Flim and Flam! (fires) Flim and Flam: (screams) Patrick Star: See ya. Babs Seed: Wouldn't wanna be ya. Applejack: They're gone! Rarity: Now, We got Appleloosa back. Squidward Tentacles: Well done, SpongeBob. Sheriff Silverstar: Appleloosa owes you a huge debt for returning the money to everypony. SpongeBob SquarePants: Happy to help, Sheriff Silverstar. Sandy Cheeks: Yee-haw! It was time to go home. Braeburn: I'm gonna miss y'all. Babs Seed: You too, Braeburn. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's get on that train. Conductor: All aboard! Braeburn: Goodbye! SpongeBob SquarePants: Bye, Braeburn! The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225